


Isaac (or another what if one shot in which chapter 20 ends quite differently)

by Little_Dragon_Writes



Series: Scarlet Kaida - main fic and other related stories [5]
Category: Scarlet Kaida
Genre: oops i did a thing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes
Summary: What if that spear hadn't missed its target?





	Isaac (or another what if one shot in which chapter 20 ends quite differently)

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote that so fast you don't even know. Coming straight from my phone notes with barely a few careful reread past midnight and no beta bear with me and enjoy the angst <3

The dream around me fades and I can feel the illusions crumbling in its trail. But the real world is a far worse nightmare. My breath is taken away once again and a scream breaks through my lips. Reality and Nightmares of the past blend once more.  this time the blood staining the ground isn’t black. It’s a deep cruel and familiar crimson, catching the afternoon sunlight as it flows on the sand; already changing its dull colour to a much darker tone.    
  
I feel myself tumbling and the urge to puke overwhelms me. Colours dance before my eyes, stealing away precious seconds.    
  
I cannot move.    
I cannot breathe.    
  
The deathly blade has crashed to the floor beside the heaving body. My fingers sting with the ghost of its touch in my palm.    
  
_ I did this.  _ __  
__  
_ I am the one responsible for this.  _ __  
__  
_ I need to stop this.  _   
  
I lunge forward ignoring the world around me. His limp silhouette is the only thing I can focus on. I feel my power rising inside me, coming back in what should be a blessing, a solace, but is reduced to a deathly dance.    
  
I once used it to bring peace to the world but now all I can see is the darkness. The ghosts that have been taunting me for the past weeks are finally free, no more shackles holding them down. Their wrath is no longer turned against myself and I sense a new wave of strength hitting me.    
  
All I see is his body on the ground, all I hear is the heavy and panicked breath that comes out of his throat. I can’t distinguish anything around me. Everyone surrounding me is reduced to a faceless silhouette as their minds call to me, singing as my power reach for them. I crash onto them, merciless as I bring to life their deepest fears.    
  
Engulfed in their own nightmares they can’t keep me from reaching my goal.    
  
A few resist my grip, a shining stone dangling by the collar of their suit. Even in my state I recognise its shape and its colourful sparks. A natural shield against my power. But I’m stronger; I won’t let them use it against me. Not now. Their shiny rock won’t protect them anymore.    
  
My aim is merciless. I won’t spare anyone today. I don’t miss any targets. I never did.    
  
More blood stains the ground.    
More screams fill the air.    
  
My knees buckle as I finally reach his side. Only a few seconds have gone by since I came back to my senses but it’s long enough for his own to drift away.    
  
My fingers rush to the gaping wound on his chest. Warm liquid slither between my shaking fingers. My vision blurs with tears I can’t wipe away.    
  
_ I need to put pressure on the wound. I need to reassure him. I need to... _ __  
  
My thoughts froze as I feel him moving, gathering the last bit of strength he possesses.    
  
_ Don’t move _ , I want to say, but he’s never been one to listen to the few orders I ever gave to him.    
  
_ Don’t waste your energy _ , I want to shout, but his fingers are already reaching for mine.    
  
_ Don’t do that _ , I want to scream, but he does anyway.    
  
His fragile touch knocks my breath away and I choke on my tears.    
  
He forces me to look up. Forces me to watch him in the eyes. Forces me to read his thoughts one last time.    
  
The barriers in his mind crumble like ashes as I approach, swept away by his own determination.    
  
_ Stop _ .    
  
But he doesn’t listen.    
  
The safe haven that had become his mind to me swarm with life for a brisk second.    
  
I feel the heat of a foreign sun on my skin, hear a myriad of laughters, smell the fragrance of a place I never visited, taste on my lips the salt of the ocean that rages before me, and finally I see them, sparkling above my head, like diamonds in the midnight sky.    
  
As I observe them in awe I realise what’s happening and another scream tores through me. I want to anchor my feet into the ground, I want him to stay with me as I feel him fade away, I want to leave and promise that we’ll have time for this. Later. Soon.    
  
He cannot go now.    
  
I lose myself in the whirlwind of images that he draps me in.    
  
His memories.    
His constellations.    
His home.    
  
Something he swore he would show me one day. How dares he hold onto his promises when I failed my own?    
  
I shut my eyes, covering my face with my hands.    
  
_ I vowed to protect you. This cannot end like this. I beg you. Don’t leave me now. Please.  _ __  
  
A hush of hot wind brush my cheek and I refuse to open my eyes again. Refuse to witness anything that will inevitably happen next.    
  
At least, he doesn’t feel the pain.    
  
Like the one of a candle, the flame of his soul is snuffed out in a small and quick instant.    
  
I lay still beside him, weeping as I take in the carnage I made earlier. Hungry flames lick the walls of an old building. Corpses are scattered all around.    
  
I’m the last one still breathing.    
  
I’m alone.     
  
I hear a howl in the distance, mirroring my pain.    
  
For the first time since I met him, my  touch is warmer than his. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed when checking the word count. 911. I guess you can call for help because I definitly have a problem.  
> But i had been wanting to write that type of angst for a while now so i guess my thirst is dealt with for now.  
> How about you? How are you feeling?


End file.
